Just a Little Girl
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Ya Tuhan ... umurku sudah dua puluh tahun dan dia terkadang suka memperlakukanku seperti gadis kecil berumur lima tahun./AU/Plotless/Sakura POV/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, **OOC**, Ficlet, **Flat**

.

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

.

.

**Just a Little Girl**

.

.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?" Oh, aku tidak suka saat tatapan matanya menatapku seperti itu; tajam, menyelidik, mengintimidasi, dingin, dan tidak terbaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya—meskipun dia memang selalu (catat itu: **selalu**) tidak terbaca—aku meneguk ludah. Apalagi dengan sikap duduknya yang benar-benar terlihat _bossy_ (dia memang seorang bos)—dengan salah satu kakinya berada di atas yang lain dan tangannya yang bersidekap di depan dada dengan hawa dingin yang entah mengapa bisa memancar keluar dari tubuhnya yang aku-sangat-tidak-rela-mengatakan-bahwa-dia-terlihat-seksi-mempesona-tampan-sekaligus-menakutkan.

Aku menunduk menatap telapak tanganku yang basah karena keringat. Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman jika ditatap seperti itu. Itu membuatku tertekan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... ponselnya ku-_silent _jadi aku tidak mendengar panggilan masuk. Maaf membuatmu khawatir dan tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut." Aku menjawab sejujurnya. Sial, wajahnya menegang dan itu entah kenapa membuatku tidak enak.

Dia menarik napasnya seraya memejamkan matanya. Sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak bisa melihat bola mata hitamnya yang seperti arang. Hey, aku suka melihat bola matanya. Keren.

"Lain kali kau jangan seperti itu lagi," ucapnya dengan nada datar yang tidak ingin dibantah.

Kembali aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas. Oh, ayolah ... dia mulai dengan sikap menjengkelkannya itu. Istilah tepatnya untuk menggambarkan sikapnya yang seenaknya mengatur ini-itu terhadapku, hm ... otoriter? Mungkin. Dia terlalu mengaturku seakan aku ini hanya seorang gadis kecil di matanya. Ya, Tuhan ... umurku sudah dua puluh tahun dan dia terkadang suka memperlakukanku seperti gadis kecil berumur lima tahun. Apa pria-pria yang berdarah Uchiha memang selalu seperti itu?

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Sakura ..." Nada suaranya mulai mengancam. Membuatku bergidik. Dia menatapku dengan bola mata hitamnya yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku dengan memiringkan kepalaku dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Otot di wajahnya kembali menegang dan sudut bibirnya membuat garis keras. Oke, dia semakin marah. Sial!

"Kau semalam minum-minum sampai mabuk dan pingsan. Apa pembelaanmu? Kau, kan tahu aku tak suka kau minum-minum hingga kau jatuh pingsan seperti itu dan sebelumnnya kau telah berjanji untuk tidak terlalu banyak minum. Sakura ... kau ingin mendapat hukuman lagi?"

Tentu saja tidak. Siapa juga yang ingin dengan senang hati menerima hukuman? Mendengar kata hukuman keluar dari mulutnya saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Pengalaman mengajarkanku: jangan mau tunduk dengan hukuman seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Itu sangat mengerikan. Lagi pula, aku telah bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak pernah minum lagi. Baiklah, aku tahu aku berlebihan.

"Maaf deh," ucapku seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigiku.

"Permintaan maafmu main-main." Matanya yang tajam mulai menyipit—membuatnya semakin tajam.

Sial. Aku menatapnya ragu-ragu. Aku bingung akan mengatakan apa. Tapi, ugh ... lagi pula dia bukan pacarku. Mengapa aku harus melaporkan apa yang aku lakukan dan dengan siapa. Dan, jika dirasanya itu membahayakan bagiku—aku tidak yakin apa bahaya atau tidak, karena aku tidak merasa seperti itu, tetapi dia selalu merasa apa yang aku lakukan itu berbahaya. Ayolah, aku, kan tidak mungkin berani membuat singa marah padaku—mengapa dia selalu melarangku? Memangnya dia ayahku?

"Sasuke-_kun_ ...," aku mulai jengkel lagi, "biar kuperjelas, semalam aku tidak bisa menolak. Bagaimana aku bisa? Itu, kan hari penting untuk temanku, Gaara (Otot-otot di wajah Sasuke makin tegang) dan Ino juga ada kok. Aku, kan hanya bersenang-senang. Dan, yang lebih penting aku pulang dengan selamat (_Yeah,_ meskipun sampai apartemen aku pingsan dan kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat. _Damn_, Ino yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan langsung menyuruhnya masuk kamarku.). Dan, kenapa kau suka seenaknya melarangku ini-itu? Sasuke-_kun_, kau bukan ayahku. Meskipun kau ayahku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mendikteku. Kau terlalu mendikteku. Lagi pula, aku ini bukan gadis kecil berumur lima tahun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Wajahnya membeku dan sedikit pucat. Sial.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku memang bukan ayahmu, Sakura."

Ya, itu kau tahu. Aku menjerit dalam hatiku. Pria ini selalu saja membuatku berada di posisi yang tidak mengenakkan sekaligus menyenangkan pada waktu yang sama.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Memang. Kenapa kau senang sekali untuk bersikap _bossy_ padaku sih? Dan, mengapa kau _overprotective _kepadaku? Kau, kan bukan pacarku."

Aku merutuki mulutku. Tolol! Dia terlihat makin dingin-berbahaya-dan-menakutkan-sialnya-di-saat-seperti-itu-dia-makin-terlihat-seksi-dan-aku-makin-berdebar-_holly cow_!

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau celaka. Apa itu salah?" bisiknya. "Aku juga tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan pria lain. Aa, dan mulai sekarang kau pacarku."

Aku melongo. Oh Tuhan ... pria yang duduk di hadapanku ini selalu saja memberiku kejutan dan bisa dengan cepat membuatku dalam keadaan _freeze_.

"Katupkan mulutmu, Sakura." Ugh, wajahku pasti memerah. Segera aku katupkan mulutku. Malu. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya dan menatapku dengan sedikit relaks daripada sebelumnya. "Nah, kau harus berjanji padaku sekali lagi untuk tidak minum-minum terlalu banyak dan pergi dengan pria lain. Oke?"

Hah?

"Tap—"

"Kau harus bilang iya."

Tuhan, mengapa dia begitu pemaksa? Dia tampak berantakan dan frustrasi?

"Baiklah. Iya, iya, iya. Puas kau?"

Dia tersenyum kecil dan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi untuk bekerja. Kau juga harus membersihkan badanmu." Sambil mengatakan itu entah mengapa matanya melekat padaku dan ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai seksi. Oh. Bukan. Matanya tidak melihat pada wajahku tapi ... aku langsung mengeratkan jubah tidurku. Dan, aku yakin sekali wajahku memerah hebat. Menyebalkan sekali. Dasar mesum!

Dia terkekeh geli dan mendekat padaku dan meraih leherku, membawa wajahku ke atas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku. Aku mengerang.

Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat. Percikan gairah dan rasa panas mulai terasa memenuhi kamarku.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatapku dengan matanya yang lebih gelap lagi karena menahan ... gairah?

"Kau ini ... ugh ... bergegaslah mandi dan istirahat. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu." Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu. Dia memutar pintu dan sebelum dia menutupnya dia menatap padaku.

"Aku tak sabar menuggumu di ranjangku, Sakura." Dia menyeringai seksi dengan kedua matanya yang gelap sebelum menutup pintunya dan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti orang idiot dan muka yang sangat merah.

Tadi dia mengatakan apa? Aku hilang orientasi sejenak tadi (itu hanya alasan). Mengapa aku merasakan hawa-hawa berbahaya yang menjanjikan menungguku, membuat seluruh bulu kudukku meremang? Lindungi aku, Tuhan.

.

.

**Finire**

.

.

A/N: Aa... Ha-halo... #cengengesan Udah lama banget gak ngisi archive di sini. Terus, terus udah lama banget juga gak nulis. :") Dan, setelah sekian lama gak nulis kemudian nulis lagi. Ta daaaa... hasilnya malah agak kaku begini, ya? #garukkepala

Btw, Sasuke-nya OOC banget, ya? Dan, aku jadi mesum begini. #histeris Niatnya sih ini dibuat fluff tapi aku gak tahu ini fluff apa gak. =_= Oh iya, dengerin juga lagunya Just a Little Girl-nya Amy Studt. Ya, semoga terhibur, ya. Seneng deh bisa nyumbang satu fict lagi buat isi archive SasuSaku. XD

**Review? Danke Schön. **


End file.
